1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphical user interfaces and more particularly relates to a method and computer program for configuring devices using a graphical user interface.
2. Discussion of the Background
Through the use of a control system, various equipment or appliances in an environment, such as a home or business, can be computer-controlled to form an automated environment. The controlled equipment may include heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, lighting systems, audio-visual systems, telecommunications systems, security systems, surveillance systems, and fire protection systems, for example. The equipment may be coupled to equipment controlling devices that are linked to a computer-based master controller through the use of a control area network. One or more user interface devices, such as a touch panels may also be linked to the control area network to accept user input and display current system status.
The configuration of devices generally and devices used in control area networks often requires the manual configuration and coding of such devices. Control System programming is a multi-step process requiring detailed knowledge of the system components and their relationships. The addition of new and custom devices that are encountered in the field adds to this complexity. Adding control for these devices is a complex process.
However, there does not currently exist a way to configure these devices that is efficient and able to handle configurations that range from simple to complex. Thus, there does not exist an efficient way in the prior art to configure such devices.